


My Mountie Valentine

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-07
Updated: 2000-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray celebrate Valentine's Day.





	My Mountie Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's Valentine Challenge #2, which  
is as follows:

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's Valentine Challenge #2, which is as follows: 

Write a story in which the following items appear or are mentioned: 

(1) Heart-shaped box of chocolates (JB's suggestion) 

(2) Blow tickler left over from New Year's (JB's suggestion) 

(3) Red velvet 

(4) Lace 

(5) Valentine's card. Extra points if you can describe it and even write a sappy verse. 

(6) Yellow roses (Thought I was going to say 'red', didn't you? :) 

The story does contain all the above items, and it also contains a large amount of sap, and graphic sex; and that's about all. 

This is dedicated to my Sap Sister Cheryl, who understands. 

#### MY MOUNTIE VALENTINE 

Ray Vecchio smiled and hummed happily to himself as he worked in the file room. Normally, this was one of his least favorite places to be, but nothing could spoil his good mood today. 

It was Valentine's Day. The first Valentine's Day since he and Benny had been lovers, as a matter of fact, and Ray intended to make the day very special and memorable for his love. 

Grabbing the files he needed, Ray headed back to his desk, whistling a love song. As he approached his desk, the whistle died on his lips, and he smiled broadly. A large vase containing a dozen yellow roses was sitting on his desk. Ray tossed the files onto his desk and opened the card with the bouquet. It read simply 'Happy Valentines Day. Love, Benny'. 

Ray's smile blossomed into a full-blown grin, and he sank into his chair, staring at the card and smiling happily. At that moment, Elaine passed by his desk. 

"Oh, Vecchio, you have a secret admirer?" She smiled. 

"An admirer, Elaine, but not secret." 

"Oh, really? Who is she, anyone I know?" 

Ray grinned at her. "When I said the admirer wasn't secret, I meant it wasn't a secret to me. It is to you, and I'm gonna keep it that way." 

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "You're not blabbing her name all over the station? It must be true love." 

"It is." Ray said, a happy smile spreading over his face. 

"Oh, puke." Elaine rolled her eyes and returned to her desk. 

* * *

Across town in the Canadian Consulate, Ben sat at his desk. He was also busy with paperwork, and he was also happily humming a love song and smiling to himself. He looked up as a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." 

Constable Turnbull entered the room, carrying a package. "This was just delivered for you, Sir." 

"Thank you, Turnbull." Setting the package on Ben's desk, Turnbull departed. 

Ben opened the box and pulled out a heart-shaped box, covered in red velvet and edged in lace. Ben lifted the lid off the box and saw an assortment of light and dark chocolates arranged in the box. He raised his eyebrows slightly, then noticed the card that accompanied the box. 

He opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It looked like a typical store-bought card, edged with roses and featuring two cupids in the center of the card. Only when Ben looked closer did he notice that both Cupids were stark naked, and both had penises. Actually, they both had erect penises. Ben laughed and opened the card. 

There was no printed message inside the card, but there was a hand-written note. 'Benny,' The note read "I know you usually don't eat chocolates, but I've heard that some people consider them an aphrodisiac. Let's say we find out for sure. Love, Ray.' 

Ben grinned and took the lid back off the box. "Well, I'm all for scientific discovery." He said, and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. 

* * *

By 5:00 Ben had his work completed and the files stacked neatly on his desk. Ray was going to be picking him up, and Ben knew that this was one night his lover would absolutely not be late. 

He opened his office door to find Turnbull standing on the other side, just about to knock. "Oh!" Turnbull said, somewhat startled. "Your ride is here, Sir." 

"Thank you, Turnbull." Fraser smiled. He walked out into the reception area, but instead of finding Ray there, he saw a man in a chauffeur's uniform and cap. "Benton Fraser?" The man asked. 

Ben nodded. "Yes." 

"I have come to give you a ride to your residence." 

"I see. Um, I don't wish to appear rude, but I do need to be certain. Did someone send you?" 

"I was told you might ask that; and was instructed to give you this if you did." The man held out a folded slip of paper. 

Ben opened the paper, and a grin split his face as he read the message bearing a very familiar handwriting. 'Just get your ass in the car, Benny.' 

Ben smiled at the driver. "Well, then. Shall we go?" 

* * *

Ben ran up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment, fairly certain that Ray would be there waiting for him. He was not disappointed. 

As he walked through the door, Ray came forward to greet him, smiling happily. "Happy Valentine's Day, Benny." 

Ben didn't answer him, just drew him into a deep kiss. Finally Ben broke the kiss, then stepped back to admire his lover. 

Ray was already dressed for the evening in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and red necktie. Ben smiled. "You look gorgeous, Ray." 

He wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, and was surprised to hear a faint crackling noise. He reached into Ray's jacket pocket, and laughed at what he found there. He held the item up for Ray's inspection. "You brought a blow tickler?" 

"I guess it's been in there since New Year's." Ray said. 

Oh, I'm sure it has, Ray." 

"Benny!" 

"What, Ray? I'm agreeing with you." 

Ray shook his head and sighed. "Just get changed, Benny. Our reservations are in an hour." 

Ben nodded and smiled. "The limousine was a very nice touch, Ray." 

"Yeah? I thought you might like that. It's ours for the whole night." 

"The driver did seem to be a little bit nervous about having to wait in this neighborhood." 

"Yeah, he is. Believe me, Benny, I had to pay extra for that." 

"Ray, you didn't really have to go to all that trouble." 

"Of course I did, Benny. It's our first Valentine's Day together; it has to be special. You've never had a real Valentine's Day, have you?" 

"No, Ray, I haven't." 

"You've never even had a romance before, have you Benny? Not really." 

Ben shook his head wordlessly. 

Ray stepped closer and took his hands. "God, Benny. That is a tragedy. But it's being fixed tonight. You're going to get romance you'll never forget. I'm going to woo you, Benny." 

Ben grinned. "I'm being wooed?" 

"Yes." 

"Ray, it's not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, very much. But I thought wooing was something one did when they were trying to capture someone's heart. You already have me." He gave Ray a gentle kiss. 

"Yeah, I know that Benny. But I want to be sure to keep you. I don't want you to think I take you for granted." 

"I don't, Ray." He gave Ray another, longer, kiss; then reluctantly pulled away. "I'd better get dressed now." 

* * *

Ben sighed happily and leaned back into the soft leather seat of the limousine. "You know," he said, turning to smile at Ray. "For someone raised with just the basic necessities of life, I could get used to the luxuries pretty quickly." 

Ray smiled. "It's pretty great, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Ray. I'm feeling very... wooed. But I feel a little guilty, too." 

"Guilty? For God's sake, Benny!" 

"No, Ray, it's just that most of the evening is coming from you. The limo, the dinner... I feel like I should be giving more." 

"Well, don't worry about it, Benny. I am fully expecting you to put out at the end of the evening." 

"Do I look like that kind of man to you, Ray?" 

"Yup." 

"You're very perceptive." 

Ray laughed. "Besides, Benny, you did give me a present. The roses are beautiful. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, my love." 

"This isn't a complaint at all, Benny. But I'm a little surprised you sent me yellow roses. I thought red was the traditional Valentine's color." 

"Well, it can be, Ray. But I thought yellow was appropriate for the occasion. Do you know what yellow roses signify?" 

Ray shook his head. 

"Joy and friendship. And you bring both those things into my life Ray. You may be my lover, but you're still my best friend; and I don't want you to ever forget that." 

Ray smiled at him. "Oh, Benny..." He leaned forward and gave Ben a kiss, then pulled away with a groan as the car came to a halt. "It looks like we're here." He said with a sigh. 

* * *

A little over two hours later, Ben and Ray exited the restaurant and got into the limo, moving much slower than they had before the meal. 

As the limousine pulled away from the curb, Ben leaned back into the seat with a happy groan. "That meal was absolutely delicious, Ray. That was an excellent choice of a restaurant." 

"Thank you, Benny. I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I'm stuffed. I think we need to work off some of the meal." 

Ben looked at him carefully. "Is it time for me to start putting out now?" 

"You mean here in the limo?" 

"Yes." 

"You slut!" 

"Yes." Ben leaned over and grabbed Ray, laying him down on the seat of the car, then draped his body over Ray's to give him a thorough kiss. 

Ray smiled and opened his mouth to allow Ben's tongue entrance. He ran his hands down Ben's back to grab his ass and pull him even closer. Suddenly the limo hit a bump and swerved sharply, and Benny was gone. 

"Benny?" 

Ray sat up and saw Ben lying on the floor of the car. "Benny?" 

"Ouch." 

"You okay?" 

"Ouch." Ben reached up and began rubbing his shoulder. 

"You hurt something?" Ray asked. 

"Yes." 

"I'll be damned. The Nuns were right." 

* * *

The limo dropped them off at Benny's apartment. After paying the fee- and a large tip- Ray led his lover into the apartment. As Ray closed the door behind them, he noticed something. "Hey, where's Dief?" 

"He's staying with Willy tonight. I didn't want any distractions or interruptions." 

"Good planning." 

Ben smiled and drew Ray into a kiss. "You're not the only one who can woo, Ray." He walked over and turned on the bedside lamps and the radio, then crossed back over to Ray. 

"May I have this dance?" 

"Oh, yes." 

Ben took Ray into his arms and the two men held each other, swaying slowly to the soft romantic music coming from the radio. The only light in the apartment came from the bedside lamps and the streetlights outside the window, and the men danced in and out of the shadows. 

Ray moved in even closer to Benny and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. Ben pulled away to nuzzle Ray's neck, and Ray sighed happily. "Where did you learn so much about wooing?" He asked teasingly. "Was it in a book in your Grandmother's library?" 

"No Ray." Ben smiled. "I'm just going on instinct." He removed Ray's jacket and let it fall carelessly to the floor. 

"Oh, good instincts, Benny." Ray smiled and removed Ben's jacket, then his tie. 

Ben in turn removed Ray's tie, then slowly and teasingly unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms. 

The shirt hung loosely from the waistband of Ray's pants, and Ben looked at him appraisingly. "Oh dear." He said quietly, then unfastened Ray's belt and removed it before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Ben pulled the shirt free and tossed it to the floor next to the jacket. 

Ray sighed. "You want to remove my pants now, Benny?" He asked. 

"No, not yet." Ben shook his head. Leaning forward he covered Ray's stomach and chest with small, teasing kisses, making sure to pay special attention to the nipples. 

Ray sighed and plunged his hands into Benny's hair, luxuriating in the feel of the silky strands between his fingers. Finally, though, he moved his hands to Ben's arms and pulled him back to his feet. "My turn now." He smiled. 

Ben's shirt was removed and thrown on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Ray smiled and ran his hands lightly down Ben's chest to the waistband of his pants, then quickly unfastened and removed Ben's belt. 

Benny smiled at him and kicked off his shoes, and Ray happily freed Ben from his pants. 

"Now would you remove my pants, Benny?" 

"Oh, absolutely." 

In just a few seconds, the men were standing facing each other, bare naked. Another slow song started playing on the radio, and Ben took Ray back into his arms and the two men started dancing, their naked bodies pressing up against each other. 

Benny slowly waltzed Ray into the kitchen, and when he spied the box of chocolates on the table, Ben smiled. Removing one arm from around Ray's waist, Ben took the lid off the box of candy. 

"I do believe you're right, Ray." Ben removed one of the chocolates from the box. "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac." He held the candy up to Ray, and Ray took it into his mouth, smiling at Ben. 

Ray slowly ate the candy, and his smile widened. He took Benny's hand and inspected it closely. "You got some chocolate on your fingers, Benny." 

Ray took each of Benny's fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking and licking it thoroughly to be sure no trace of chocolate remained. "Better now?" He whispered when he was done. 

"Yes, Ray. Much better." Ben leaned forward and drew Ray into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Ray's waist again and walking them slowly over to the bed. 

When they got there, Ben gave Ray a gentle shove so he landed lying on the bed, then laid down next to him. "Hello there." Ben smiled. 

Ray smiled back wordlessly and began softly stroking Ben's face. Suddenly Ray rolled over on top of Benny, trapping the other man beneath him. 

"Ray..." 

Ray didn't answer, just leaned down and gave Ben a kiss. 

Benny closed his eyes and ran his hands slowly down Ray's back to his ass, letting his fingers play over the beautiful cheeks lightly before continuing down to tickle and tease at Ray's thighs. 

"Benny." Ray whispered raggedly. 

"Ssshh." 

Ray moaned softly and began thrusting against Ben. 

Ben buried his face against Ray's shoulder and began his own series of thrusts against his lover. He began thrusting harder and faster, and took a deep breath to steady himself. 

This did no good, however, as the mingled scents that were uniquely Ray filled his nostrils. 'Oh God, he smells so good!' Ben thought. With a loud cry he came, spending himself against Ray's body. 

"Benny! Caro!" Ray gasped, and Ben felt the blessed warmth of Ray's seed on his body. 

Ben gasped harshly and then smiled as Ray collapsed to lie on top of him, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Ray moved off him, and Ben made a wordless noise of protest. 

Ray smiled softly and took Benny into his arms, and the two men lay on their sides, facing each other. 

Ben smiled happily at his lover and gave him a kiss. "Ray?" 

"Yes, my love?" 

"I think I like being wooed." 

#### THE END

Comments welcome. ShannonK@webtr


End file.
